


challenges

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [20]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: youtube challenges + jaebeom/jinyoung





	challenges

“-so, because our lovely friends won't leave us alone, jinyoung and i have been forced to do the boyfriend tag.” jb rolls his eyes, grinning softly at the camera. jinyoung chuckles. “don't act like it was purely their idea, mister i wanna show off my handsome boyfriend.” jb goes red, glaring lightly at his partner. “i thought you were on my side!”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
